1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prayer doll toy structure, and more particularly to a prayer doll toy structure that may kneel on the pad, to simulate the human body to pray, thereby achieving an amusement effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy structure in accordance with the prior art cannot actually simulate the real action according to the pattern of the toy structure itself. Most of the toy structure can only provide a single playing effect, and the manufacturer does not pay attention to the quality of the toy structure so that it is difficult to enhance the value of the toy structure. In addition, the conventional toy cannot enhance the true activity and mobility of its head, hands, and the like, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional toy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional toy structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a prayer doll toy structure that may kneel on the pad, to simulate the human body to pray, thereby achieving an amusement effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a prayer doll toy structure, comprising: a base, a base drive set, a lower body skeleton, a lower body drive set, an upper body skeleton, an upper body drive set, a head, and a shade, wherein:
the base includes a base lower case, and a base cover plate, the base lower case has an inside formed with a battery chamber facing downward, the base cover plate is secured on a top of the base lower case and has a rear edge formed with two rectangular recesses, each of the two rectangular recesses has a front side wall and a bottom side wall each formed with an opening;
the base drive set is mounted in the base, and is screwed on the bottom of the base cover plate, the base drive set includes a gear box that is divided into two halves, the gear box is provided with a first motor which may drive and rotate two belt wheels by a belt mounted outside of the gear box, to in turn drive and rotate a first reduction gear, a second reduction gear, a third reduction gear, a fourth reduction gear, and a fifth reduction gear mounted in the gear box, the fifth reduction gear may drive and rotate two transfer gears that are mounted outside of the gear box, and are co-axial with the fifth reduction gear, each of the two transfer gears is received in the opening of each of the two recesses of the base cover plate;
the lower body skeleton is a two-leg structure symmetrically fixed above the base, and includes two positioning blocks, two shank covers, two thigh covers, two torsion springs, two frame plates, and a tensile spring;
the two positioning blocks are symmetrically secured in the recess of the base cover plate, the two positioning blocks are matingly provided with a threaded post and a screw bore, and are matingly provided with a lug and a cavity located above the threaded post and the screw bore respectively, one of the two positioning blocks has an outer side having an edge provided with a tube;
the two shank covers form the housing of the left shank or the right shank of the doll, each of the two shank covers is provided with a concave joint portion which has a center formed with a through hole for passage of a spindle, the joint portion is formed with an arcuate slot located under the through hole for passage of a passage rod, and multiple insertion holes arranged in a curved manner;
the two thigh covers may form the housing of the left thigh or the right thigh of the doll, each of the two thigh covers has an inner side having a lower end having a center provided with a circular lug formed with a central hole for passage of the spindle, so that the two thigh covers may be pivoted on the two shank covers, each of the two thigh covers is provided with a short post located above the circular lug, each of the two thigh covers has an upper end having a center formed with a screw bore into which a screw member may be screwed, one of the two thigh covers is formed with an arcuate slot located under the screw bore, and is provided with a stepped threaded rod located under the arcuate slot;
the torsion spring is mounted between the shank cover and the thigh cover, and has a mediate section mounted on the circular lug of the thigh cover, the torsion spring has an upper section formed with a ring secured on the short post located above the circular lug of the thigh cover, the torsion spring has a lower section which is inserted into the insertion hole of the joint portion of the shank cover;
The two frame plates are mounted above the thigh covers, and are connected with each other by a threaded post, the frame plate has a lower end formed with a screw bore which is aligned with the screw bore of the thigh cover for passage of a screw member, so that the frame plate may be secured on the thigh cover at an inner side, the frame plate is formed with a circular hole located beside the screw bore, the circular hole is aligned with the arcuate slot of one thigh cover for passage of a short rod, the frame plate has an inner side having an edge and has an outer side having a center each secured with a U-shaped block, the inner side of one frame plate is provided with a stepped threaded rod located under the U-shaped block;
the tensile spring has an upper end formed with a ring mounted on the stepped threaded rod of one frame plate, and a lower end formed with a ring mounted on the stepped threaded rod of one thigh cover;
the lower body drive set is mounted in the lower body skeleton, and includes a gear, a sector-shaped plate, a lower link, a connecting plate, a pinion, and an upper link;
the gear has a center mounted on the threaded post of the positioning block, and meshes with the transfer gear of the base drive set;
the sector-shaped plate has a lower end pivotally mounted on the lug of the positioning block, and provided with multiple sector-shaped teeth meshing with the gear, the sector-shaped plate has an upper end formed with two screw bores for passage of screw members, so that the sector-shaped plate may be secured with the lower end of one shank cover;
the lower link is mounted in the shank cover, and has a lower end formed with a mounting hole mounted on the tube of one positioning block, and an upper end for passage of the passage rod of the joint portion of the shank cover;
the connecting plate is mounted on the upper end of the lower link, and has two ends each formed with a circular hole for passage of the spindle and the passage rod;
the pinion is mounted beside the connecting plate, and has a center mounted on the spindle;
the upper link is mounted in the thigh cover, and has a lower end mounted on the passage rod of the shank cover and formed with multiple engaging teeth meshing with the pinion, and an upper end mounted on the short rod which is extended through the arcuate slot of the thigh cover;
the upper body skeleton is mounted above the lower body skeleton, and includes two upper body casings, two arms, and two arm skeletons;
the two upper body are provided with multiple threaded posts for passage of screw members, for securing the two upper body casings, each of the two upper body casings has a mediate section formed with two spaced through holes, an upper section formed with an upper cutout, and two sides each formed with a side cutouts;
each of the two arms has a root portion formed with a concave, the root portion of each of the two arms has an inner side formed with a cutout located under the concave;
each of the two arm skeletons has a front section received in the cutout of the arm, each of the two arm skeletons has a mediate section having a top and a bottom each protruded with a positioning rod, each of the two arm skeletons has a rear section formed with an oblong slot;
the upper body drive set is mounted in the upper body casings of the upper body skeleton, and includes a gear seat, an eccentric wheel, a slide plate, a drive block , and two upper body connecting frames;
the gear seat is provided with multiple plunger rods that may be inserted into the through holes of the upper body casings of the upper body skeleton, thereby achieving a positioning effect, the gear seat has a bottom provided with multiple long threaded posts screwed on the U-shaped blocks of the frame plates, so that the gear seat may be secured on the frame plates, an upright second motor is mounted between two long threaded posts, for driving and rotating a sixth reduction gear, a seventh reduction gear, an eighth reduction gear, a ninth reduction gear, a tenth reduction gear, and an eleventh reduction gear that are mounted in the gear seat, the gear seat has a top having two sides each provided with two parallel slide tracks, wherein an outer slide track is higher than an inner slide track, the top of the gear seat has four corners provided with four short threaded posts located outside of the slide tracks, the top of the gear seat is provided with two sleeves each located between two adjacent short threaded posts, the positioning rod at the bottom of each of the two arm skeletons is mounted in the sleeve;
the eccentric wheel is mounted on the top of the gear seat, and is co-axial with the eleventh reduction gear, an eccentric shaft is secured on a periphery of a top of the eccentric wheel;
the slide plate is slidably mounted on the slide tracks at the inner side of the gear seat, and is retained by the slide tracks at the outer side of the gear seat, the slide plate has a center formed with an oblong slot in which the eccentric shaft of the eccentric wheel is received, and provided with a threaded post located beside the oblong slot and received in the oblong slot of each of the two arm skeletons, the slide plate has a rear end formed with a small hole and having a bottom provided with a push plate;
the drive block is screwed on a top of the threaded post of the slide plate, and has two sides each provided with a tapered drive plate;
the two upper body connecting frames are symmetrically screwed on the top of the gear seat, each of the two upper body connecting frames has a bottom provided with two threaded posts matingly screwed on the short threaded posts of the gear seat, and a sleeve located between the two threaded posts, the positioning rod at the top of each of the two arm skeletons is mounted in the sleeve of each of the two upper body connecting frames, the bottom of each of the two upper body connecting frames is provided with two limit rods that are slightly spaced from the slide plate, each of the two upper body connecting frames has a top provided with an upright plate formed with a circular hole for passage of a passage rod;
the head is mounted above the upper body skeleton, and includes a head fixing rack, a head housing, an eye-socket rack, two eye sockets, two eyeballs, a tensile spring, a pull rope, and hair;
the head fixing rack includes a circular plate having a bottom provided with two parallel rack plates each rested on the inner side of the upright plate of each of the two upper body connecting frames, each of the two parallel rack plates has an upper end formed with a mounting hole aligned with the circular hole of the upright plate of each of the two upper body connecting frames for passage of the passage rod, so that the head fixing rack may be fixed on the two upper body connecting frames, each of the two parallel rack plates has a lower end formed with a slit for receiving the two drive plates of the drive block, a transverse bolt rod is mounted between the two parallel rack plates, the circular plate of the head fixing rack has a top provided with a ring seat having a lower portion formed with a small hole, and an upper portion formed with two opposite through holes for passage of a transverse rod;
the head housing is formed with two spaced eye holes;
the eye-socket rack is mounted in the head housing and has a mediate section formed with a hook hole, and has two distal ends each secured with a cross-shaped protruding rib;
each of the two eye sockets has a rear end formed with a cross-shaped recess for receiving the protruding rib of the eye-socket rack, each of the two eye sockets has a lower edge having a center formed with a channel, and has two sides each having a front edge formed with a cavity;
each of the two eyeballs is mounted on the front end of the eye socket, and is fixed by a screw member which is screwed into the cavity of each of the two sides of the eye socket, each of the two eyeballs has a front portion received in the eye hole of the head housing;
the tensile spring has an upper end secured in the hook hole of the eye-socket rack, and a lower end secured on the transverse rod of the ring seat of the head fixing rack;
the pull rope has a first end passed through the channel of the eye socket and secured on the eye socket, the pull rope has a second end in turn passed through the small hole of the ring seat of the circular plate of the head fixing rack, the transverse bolt rod between the two parallel rack plates, the drive block between the two drive plates, and through the small hole of the slide plate, and is finally secured on a rear portion of the gear seat.